Amazons to the Death of Me
by awesomeathena
Summary: You will know if you read it.
1. Well that was weird?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARCTERS **

**Just another boring day.  
**

Percy's POV

"Percy, honey, it's time to get up," My mom yelled from down stairs. I did as every other teenager in the world does when their parent tries to wake them up for school, I got up, and I shut the door, and went back to bed. I heard pounding on the stairs, and then my door opened up. "Now Percy you know you have to go to school, plus Annabeth is waiting on you she is getting anxious," as my mom said Annabeth my head shot up like a rocket. "Crap," I muttered to myself. I forgot all about taking Annabeth to school today I promised, especially considering we just started dating and all. I quickly got up got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ran down stairs. That last part didn't work out because instead of running I kind of fell down the stairs. "Oh my gods Percy are you okay," Annabeth said while clearly trying to keep herself from laughing. "Yeah," I replied, while Annabeth was rubbing my back. "Just dandy," Paul Blofis my drama teacher/ step dad was coming down the stairs. "Ladies, Percy, good morning," He said as he walked down the stairs. I ate breakfast and Annabeth and I set off for school.

~*~**Annabeth'S POV**~*~

I have been waiting here at least an hour for that sea urchin, so called Percy, to wake up. (Thank the gods I came to early expecting traffic.) I check my watch and tap my foot impatiently, "He will be down soon, I promise," Ms. Jackson says, to try to reassure me. "I know he will," Now trying to reassure herself. "Percy, honey, it's time to get up," she yells, and all we here is a door slam and mattress springs bouncing. "How about I go upstairs and get him up," she says while going up the stairs. Once again I only here springs bouncing and some thumping (most likely from footsteps,) and about a 30 minutes later Percy came down. On I the last few steps he fell down, I was trying so hard to keep my laughter in it was so hard. "Oh my gods Percy are you okay," I asked slightly laughing trying my best not to make it noticeable. (Even though I am pretty sure it was.) He replied while I as rubbing his back, as if it was going to make a difference, (it just seemed like the right thing to do.) "Yeah," Well I am glad he isn't upset. "Just dandy." Whoops spoke to soon.

Mr. Blofis (drama teacher/ Percy's step dad came down the stairs. "Ladies, Percy, good morning," He said as he walked down the stairs. Percy ate breakfast. Then he and I set off for school.

Once we got to school, we saw probably the weirdest thing in the world, Nico and Thalia holding hands. "Uh," I say while starring at their hands. "Am I, uh, missing something?" Not taking my eyes off their hands. Thalia quickly unlocked their hands, grabs my shoulder, and pulled me to my locker. Thalia was mumbling something like "Judgmental, I don't talk about her and Percy," The second we got to the lockers she looked at me and said "I quit the hunters," I looked at her with awe. I could not believe what she had just said to me. Was she really serious? "Yes you heard me I quit the hunters." She said not meeting my eyes. "Why?" I asked "I thought you liked it," I stated "Ugh, Annabeth I quit for Nico," she said. My instincts took over and I automatically said "Ewe," Well for once in my life I did without thinking. Thalia grunted "You may think that but I don't."

**~**~PERCYS POV~**~**

Thalia looked mad as she took Annabeth off to the lockers. "Should I be worried?" I asked the second they left my sight. "No she is just going to explain the reason we were holding hands," He said comely. "Oh yah, about that," I said "What in the Hades were you thinking!"I exclaimed. "She's a HUNTRESS!" Now getting a bit angry with how stupid he was. "Artemis will rip you to shreds!" I explained. "Well not exactly she-" He started to say something, but I wasn't finished "Yes she will, Artemis is very protective of her hunters," I started to come down. "PERCY! SHE QUIT THE HUNTERS!" Nico yelled now getting rallied up from me interrupting him. Wait she quit, whoa, no freakin' way. "No way," I said then it occurred to me. She quit for him, oh man will Annabeth be ticked off. "For you right?" I asked still astounded that she had a heart. "Maybe Annabeth is right, you are a bit of a seaweed brain," he said slightly laughing. Is this laugh at Percy day did I not get the memo, ugh. "So that's a yes," I asked pretty sure of the answer. "No-duhh Sherlock," I just stood there and laughed the son of The Lord of the Dead, just said 'No-duhh Sherlock'. Man has Thalia changed him. "What? Did I do something, did I say something?" He asked. "No let's just go to Science," I said after slightly sighing.

***~Annabeth'S POV~***

"So now that we got that covered," Thalia said. "Would you like to go camping with me and a friend?" Wow really Thalia that's what you bring up. "So who's your friend?" I asked in a suspicious way. "Well her name is Althaia, daughter of Apollo. Did you know her name means 'healing'?" She said. "Probably not a coincidence,"

**I LIKE THIS CHAPTER! BUT IF YOU DONT PLEASE TELL WHATS WRONG!**


	2. Telling percy

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Virtual food for everyone who wants, and a pair of virtual sock if your feet get cold!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO & Characters or Chili's, *sigh* because if I did I would be RICH! And fat!

**I tell Percy.**

After school ended, Percy and I walked home together. "So…." I said trying to break the awkward silence. "Thalia and I are thinking about going camping next week. "Next week? Really that soon, and your telling me now?" He said with more of a puzzled look then anger. "Yeah well she just told me, and so I said yes, 'because it sounds like fun." I said trying to keep the mood mellow. "Are me and Nico invited?" he asked precociously. "Well no, not exactly," I say in a small voice, I mean I am not scared, but I do not want to make him mad. "Well that's offending," he said in a joking manner. I just laughed.

Once we got to my house, he pecked me on the cheek "Bye Annabeth," He said. "Bye Percy," I yelled back, because by the time I came back to my senses, he was already half way down the street. So I went inside, took a shower, brushed my teeth, then I brushed my hair and lastly I plopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

~*~*~THE NEXT MORNING~*~*~

"Get up sweetie," My dad said. "Thalias here, she is talking about some camping trip," With that I woke up. I brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair into a pony tail, got dressed, and ran down the stairs. Thalia was trying to pry my little brother Mathew off her leg while Bobby was watching, laughing his butt off. I helped remove Mathew from Thalias leg, and then sat on the couch. Thalia was the first to break the silence. "You are going camping right?"

"Yah you?"

"Duh,"

"No boy's _right?_"

"No boys, I promise. Did your dad say I was cool if you went?"

"Yah, do you really think I would go without his approval,"

"Well... No, but you can never be too sure,"

Then dad came in to check on us and says to Thalia, "As long as there are no boys," Thalia looked at him and said "No boys, of course sir,"

After that we went up to my room and packed. Being the daughter I packed early it's the day before we left.

**~%~%~%~HOURS LATER~%~%~%~**

"It's about lunch," Thalia said. "Do you want to go get something to eat? I'll call up the boys." She said it as if I would only go if she called the boys. "Okay," I replied. "Why not?" I said this just to emphasize, that it does not matter if the boys go. So she went out of the room to call the boys** (A/N FRENCH FRIES).**

**~~AT THE RESTRAUNT~~**

So we all decided to go to Chili's. I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was so me and Thalia went home early.

**Percy's POV**

Once the girls left, Nico quickly turned to me and said, "We have got to go camping with them," "What? I said this before, and I am going to say it again, are you mad?" I said, with a what-is-your-problem look on my face.


End file.
